Shadows
by sodamagnet
Summary: Mori gets a girlfriend and leaves the host club. Wait, HE GETS A GIRLFRIEND! Please R&R... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club is **_not_** mine...

Belongs to Bisco Hatori.

I tried to keep the characters pretty close to how they would really act... but there's probably SOME OOCness.

Sorry...

Well I hope you like it :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Staring at the resignation letter in shock, the members of the Ouran High School Host Club look up at their (as of now) ex-member, Takashi Morinozuka.

"What is this?" asks the blonde leader, Tamaki Suoh, unusually serious.

"A resignation letter," replies Mori, not showing much emotion on his face (although... this was normal for him).

The members exchange glances with each other. They had found it so hard to believe that Mori would quit when Honey was still there that they had to make sure they'd been reading the writing on the letter correctly.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyouya looks at Mori and asks, "Why?" The question that everyone's been wanting to ask.

Mori stays silent for a moment (not that that's any different that normal...), then replies with, "I have a girlfriend now." Everyone looks surprised. Mori... that Mori... got a girlfriend? Before anyone else in the club (well... boyfriend, in Haruhi's case)?!

"Who is she?" asks (the absolutely adorable) Honey, clutching his Bun-Bun tighter.

Mori looks over at Honey, but rather than answering the question, he responds with an apology. "Mitsukuni," Mori starts off. "I'm sorry... that I'm resigning."

Pouting like a little child, Honey doesn't look satisfied. "But I want to-"

"I'm sorry," Mori apologizes again, sensing what Honey was trying to say. "I don't want to trouble her." Seeing Honey's half annoyed, half disappointed expression, however, Mori seems to relent a little. "Well... all I can say is... she's not attending school."

"EH?!" The host club is surprised. She's a dropout?!

"She's... not rich," Mori continues.

"EH?!" the rich members of the host club exclaims. (The response to this from the poor member-a.k.a. Haruhi-of the host club was a "So? What's wrong with that?")

As Mori turns to walk away, the members of the host club all think to themselves that this was all the girlfriend's fault. Then Mori pauses and turns back to his friends. "Don't blame her," she says softly, seemingly reading the minds of the (surprised) host club.

"She wanted me to stay with you guys," Mori adds, and leaves the room, leaving the host club confused.

---------------------One Month Later--------------------------

Break time for the Ouran High School Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru sit on the couch, obviously bored while playing their video game on their Nintende DS. Kyouya and Haruhi sit at a table. Haruhi is studying while Kyouya calculates the amount of money they've earned that week from their online auction. Honey, of course, sits with his Bun-Bun while eating cake, while Tamaki... well, Tamaki sits by the window while eating more "commoner" snacks.

The host club is unusually quiet (as it usually is if there are no customers... or if they aren't planning anything weird again...). Tamaki stops eating and turns towards Honey.

"Hey, Honey..." The (now) oldest member turns to look at the president. "How is Mori doing lately?" Tamaki continues. Everyone freezes. Not that they hadn't been talking about him every now and then. And not that his name had become a taboo or anything of the sort. (They did, after all, have to figure out a lie as to _**why**_ Mori had had to quit. It would've been pretty bad if his fans had found out about The Girlfriend.)

But it had been an abrupt conversation starter. Usually, Mori had been eased into the conversation (such as when they spoke about past host club activities). The question had just taken them by surprise.

Honey swallows the mouthful of cake. "He's fine... I guess," he replies. The host club watched silently. They all knew that Mori seemed to avoid Honey during class, after school, family gatherings, etc. And apparently he was rarely at home anyways.

Hikaru sighs. "You know, it's boring if we don't know exactly how he's doing," he remarks.

Haruhi frowns at Hikaru. "What Mori-senpai does is his own business," she remarks. "We have no right to butt in."

Kaoru sighs as well. "But I want to see what his drop-out poor girlfriend looks like!"

Haruhi, again, frowns- this time however, at the word "poor". "What's wrong with being poor?!" Haruhi exclaims, frustrated. Sometimes her rich... friends (for lack of a better word) were just so... so... annoyingly frustrating!

Tamaki, being... well, Tamaki, immediately tries to reassure Haruhi. "Nothing, Haruhi my dear daughter! There's absolutely nothing wrong with being a _**commoner**_! You _**commoners**_, after all, have so many amazing inventions! Like _**commoners**_ food! Such as instant ramen! And instant coffee! And then there's that sitting position you _**commoners**_ use to save room! And those-"

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Haruhi asks, annoyed.

Tamaki looks shcoked. "No! But-! Haruhi! I-!"

"Hm... You're the type of person that..." says Haruhi thoughtfully, trying to collect her thoughts as Tamaki continues to stutter. "Oh! Right! You're the type of person to make things worse!"

At these harsh (not intended?) words, Tamaki, of course, retreats to his corner to cry. And of course, the Hitachin twins-having nothing better to do-go to poke fun at Tamaki.

Kyouya, pushing up his glasses and shutting his laptop, gives a small smile. "You know," he remarks. "You'll be able to see Mori much sooner than you expect." This statement catches everyone's attentions (yes, even Tamaki's). Kyouya smiles. "Tonight? For example?"

Everyone (minus Haruhi) smiles as they realize what Kyouya is talking about. "What? What?" Haruhi asks, absolutely clueless, looking back and forth between everyone.

Tamaki grins. "The anniversary of the school's opening. The party tonight... everyone will be there..." And so... the Host Club began Operation: Find Mori During the Party and See How He's Doing. Of course... named that for lack of a better operation name.

---------------------At the Party--------------------------

The host club stood in tuxedos, looking for Mori the moment they walked in, ignoring the excited squeals of their fan girls (which was high unusual... especially for Tamaki).

"Do you see him? Do you see him?" Honey asks, searching the crowd for their friend, in a style similar to a way a sailor searches for land while spending many days and nights lost at sea (and literally too... the way he used a hand as a visor and everything... does that make sense?).

As the... unintelligent (for lack of a better word... again) members- a.k.a. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru (although well... they weren't really _**unintelligent**_...)- began to follow Honey and stood in place while searching the sea- no... crowd.

The... intelligent members- a.k.a. Haruhi and Kyouya- sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier to find him if we actually moved around?" Haruhi asked.

The unintelligent members continued to search, now squatting then standing back up, not accomplishing much (except for just looking completely silly). Haruhi sighs again, grumbling, "I'll go search over here..." and leaves. Kyouya watches, amused, then leaves to get a copy of the guest list.

Tamaki stops mid-squat abruptly. "Hm..." he says, staring at someone in the crowd.

"What is it m'lord?" the twins asks, also stopping mid-squat.

Pointing out a girl who looked about their age, Tamaki says, "She... looks a bit lost."

And she did. Standing out with her bright pink streak in her black hair, she stood with her arms over her chest, shifting uncomfortably in her green, fancy dress while searching the crowd anxiously.

"She doesn't look familiar to me," Kyouya says- appearing out of nowhere, of course- looking through the guest list. "Although it seems as though quite a few people brought guests." Kyouya pauses at a name. "It seems Mori has too..."

At these words, everyone stops and faces Kyouya. Then, everyone looks over at the girl, and back towards the list in Kyouya's hands.

"Don't tell me..." mutters Tamaki.

"That's her!" exclaims Honey.

The Hitachin twins smile. "Well... only one way to find out... right?" they say in unison, grinning. And so of course, because their curiosity is killing them, and because their conscience never really works in these types of situations... well, of course they walk.

Kyouya reaches her first. "Excuse me," he says. The girl, not seeing him walk up (as he walked up right next to her), jumps and yelps in surprise.

Seeing Kyouya and the rest of the host club, the girl breathes a sigh of relief and laughs quietly at herself. "Sorry," she says in a quiet voice "Didn't mean to scream."

Tamaki smiles, being as charismatic as he possibly can, taking the girl's hand and sweetly asking, "Young maiden, what might your name be?"

Taking her hand back and staring at Tamaki strangely, she only responds with, "Are you for real?" Before Tamaki could say anything else, however, the girl's eyes light up and she pushes her way past the host club.

"There you are," the host club members hear her say.

"Sorry," replies a familiar voice. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long." The Ouran High School Host Club (minus Haruhi- she's still gone) turn around slowly, coming face to face with...

"Mori!"

And even though he knew everyone would be there, Mori still looks surprised (surprised? He looks _**surprised?!**_) when he sees his friends there.


	2. Chapter 2

OHSHC doesn't belong to me, it would be Bisco Hatori's (amazing) work.

So uh... yeah. Enjoy the second chapter :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Mori!" The host club is surprised. So this girl _**was**_ the dropout poor girlfriend! And she was pretty! (This, for some reason, was a big shock for the host club).

Mori looks at his friends in surprise. "Uh... hi..." he says after a moment of awkwardness.

The girl looks back and forth between the host club and Mori. "Eh?" she says. "Don't tell me... _**this**_ is the host club you told me about?!" she exclaims.

"So you're the dropout poor girlfriend?" the twins ask. The girl looks at them, then up at Mori.

"Dropout... poor... girlfriend?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mori winces (which is totally unlike him), and replies with, "Don't pay attention to them. They just... jumped to conclusions. I'm sure."

"So you're not a dropout?" asks Hikaru, disappointed.

"And you're not poor?" asks Kaoru, equally disappointed. They thought it would've been much more interesting if she was.

The girl looks confused. "Dropout?" she asks. "I've never attention high school... ever. How can I be a dropout?" The host club looks surprised. "And I wouldn't say I'm _**poor**_," she continues. Looking around her, she sighs. "Then again... compared to you guys... I might be..."

Looking towards the host club, she frowns in concentration. Walking up to the twins, she points to each, saying, "Kaoru. Hikaru..." The twins nod. Moving on, she stops in front of Kyouya. "Kyouya..." He smiles politely. Turning to Tamaki, she sighs. "Tamaki." Tamaki smiles and bows.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady," Tamaki comments.

The girl gives a small wince before moving onto Honey. She has a guilty expression on her face. "Honey... right?" she asks. He nods slowly. She squats down so that she's eye-level with him. "Listen, I'm sorry. I wanted him to stay with you guy," she says, looking up towards Mori, who smiles (a very small one... but still out of character for him) down at her.

"But he refused," she adds. Turning towards the rest of the host club, she gives a small smile. "So I'm sorry to everyone else too. I'm sure it's caused a lot of inconvenience for you guys.."

The host club look at each other. What a weird girl! Here she was, apologizing for something that would be expected of the guy to do! What girlfriend would want their boyfriend to be a host (even if it was just at school)?! And yet she not only had pressured Mori to stay, but she was even apologizing for the fact that he hadn't!

Kyouya clears his throat. "Well... yes. You _**did**_ end up costing us several thousand dollar..." he comments, looking through several papers. Smiling a pleasant (yet devilish) smile, he (jokingly?) adds, "Maybe we should have you pay."

The girl stands up, laughing nervously. "I can't tell if you're joking or not..." Everyone laughs. The mood is light and... well, not as serious anymore. She looks around, a confused expression on her face. "Eh? Shouldn't there be another person?" she asks.

Mori scans the host club. "Where's... Haruhi?" he asks.

"Hey, you found him!" Everyone turns to see Haruhi, running over with a giant slab of giant tuna on her plate. She- of course- looks very happy. The girl, seeing Haruhi, looks extremely surprise. "Haruhi Fujioka?!" she exclaims, excited.

Haruhi jumps in surprise, upsetting the plate she was holding, spilling her giant tuna on the floor. "Oh no!" she cries. "That was the last piece!" Looking up towards the girl, she exclaims, "I was looking forwards to-" She stops abruptly a look of realization passing her face. "No way! Ayane? Ayane Nagase?!"

Ayane's face lights up. "You remember me!" she says joyfully. Then, looking at Mori, then back at Haruhi, she exclaims, "Don't tell me... the Haruhi from the host club is..." She pauses to point at Haruhi. "_**THIS**_ Haruhi?!"

Mori nods. He's as surprised as anyone else that Ayane knows Haruhi (and... well, vice versa...). He also looks a little unhappy that they know each other. Or perhaps it's the fact that his friends now know his girlfriend's name...

"So your name's Ayane..." Tamaki says slowly.

Ayane turns back to the host club. With a sheepish grin, she bows. "Ayane Nagase. Nice to meet you. Although it's a bit late..." (Yes. One and a half chapters late... but that's ok!)

"Nice to meet you too?" replies the host club.

"And nice to see you again... in my case!" exclaims Haruhi.

Ayane grins over at Haruhi. Then, looking at the giant tuna on the ground, she winces. "Yeah... sorry about that... I'll treat you next time!" Ayane quickly promises. "Oh... wait," she says, pulling out a wallet from her bag. Looking through the wallet and finding only a 1000 yen bill, she sighs. "Maybe... after my next five-ish paychecks?" She winces at the thought.

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi replies, immediately understanding the troubles of being poor.

"I can pay for it," Mori immediately offers.

Ayane scoffs. "Don't be silly," she says, almost in a scolding tone. "You're only getting paid a bit more than I am. And you know that I don't like it when people use their parent's money to buy stuff!"

Haruhi looks surprised. "Mori-senpai is working at the restaurant?" The rest of the host club members look at each other. Mori? _**Working**_? Restaurant?!

Ayane nods, latching herself onto Mori's arm. "Yeah. He started helping out... been um... drawing in a lot of... customers," she says- the 2nd half through gritted teeth. Ah. Girls. Who were only interested in seeing Mori...

Ayane checks her watch. "Ooh... Takashi, I need to go soon," she comments. Looking at the host club, she smiles. "It was nice meeting you guys." Turning to Haruhi, she quickly adds, "And, well... seeing you again."

She turns to look at Mori. "I'm sure you want to stay and talk to your friends, right? I can take a taxi and get home, so don't worry," she says.

"No, I can-"

Ayane frowns at him, and Mori shuts his mouth. "Takashi... we're hanging out tomorrow night anyways," she says. Then, with a small smile, she adds, "So hang out with your friends tonight."

The twins grin at the words "hanging out". "A date?" they question.

Ayane (probably unaware of what happens when the twins get bored) grins. "Yeah, tomorrow night, we're going to the amusement park down by-"

"Ayane, the time," Mori quickly interjects (as _**he**_ is well aware of the twins habits).

Surprised, Ayane stops talking and smiles. "Oh. Right," she says, and smiles sheepishly. "Well... see you all later," she says, and with a final wave, leaves.

Everyone waits until Ayane is out of earshot before they bombard Mori with questions.

"Where'd you meet her?" "Why isn't she in school?" "What restaurant?" "Why are you _**working**_?" "Where're you going for your date?"

Mori, however, shifts his gaze to Haruhi. "How do you know her?" he asks quietly.

"We've just been to their restaurant a few times and she was our server," Haruhi replies.

"So you're not friends?"

Haruhi seems surprised by the question. "N-no... I _**guess**_ we're not... more like... acquaintances... I guess?"

Mori visually relaxes. "Oh... ok." This reaction, of course, only fuels the host club's interest in Ayane. Mori hangs out with his friends for the rest of the night, and... with the promise that Mori would quit avoiding Honey, all questions about Ayane were dropped.

Because now, the twins had another person to interrogate. And that was, well... Haruhi of course!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the next night. The host club stand outside a small restaurant.

"Why did you want to know where Ayane's parent's restaurant was?" Haruhi asks the twins. When they grin at her, she groans. "_**Please**_ don't tell me we're going to spy on their date."

The twins nod with a devilish grin. Tamaki and Honey both smack them in the head. "You two! That's very rude!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Yeah!" shouts Honey. "I don't want to ruin Takashi and Ayane-chan's date!"

Rubbing his head, Hikaru frowns. "But I'm _**interested**_. To see what kind of _**boyfriend**_ Mori would be." Well, yes... it _**would**_ be interesting. Would the stoic Mori they knew be all romantic?

"And what if they _**kiss**_?" Kaoru adds. Yes... that _**was**_ a bit hard to imagine...

The twins grin at each other as they see the rest of the host club get into the idea. "Who knows," they continue. "Maybe he'll be like Tamaki..." Waaaaay too hard to imagine... "Maybe he'll be extremely protective and glare at other guys that get too close..." Mm... a _**bit**_ more believable... but Mori showing emotions?

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

The host club look at each other, panicked, and dive towards a bush nearby.

"Goodbye Mr. And Mrs. Nagase," they hear Mori say.

"Good job working tonight, Takashi-kun," they hear a woman reply. "Have a good night, you two."

"Ok!" was Ayane's enthusiastic reply.

Someone clears their throat. "Don't forget to be back by-" a man says...

Before being interrupted by an impatient Ayane. "I _**know**_ dad! We'll get _**back**_ on time!" she exclaims, then pulls Mori's arm, waving back at her parents while walking. "Bye!"

The host club wait for Ayane's parents to close the door before they run after Mori and Ayane. Darn! They weren't holding hands... nothing!

The rest of the date was... like that too. They acted more like _**friends**_ than a couple. No holding hands, no hugs, no kisses... and Mori kept a respectable distance from Ayane. And Mori acted normal: a stoic expression (although his expression _**was**_ a bit softer and occasionally he had a small smile).

"I'm bored," Hikaru comments (after Ayane won _**herself**_ a prize from some random booth). The rest of the host club basically thinks the same thing (although, of course, Haruhi was a bit more polite, rather than to say straight out that she was bored... after all, she was _**spying**_ on someone else's date...).

After watching for a few more minutes for any changes (and after they decided that there were going to _**be**_ no changes), the host club sighed and decided to go home. The conclusion they came to? Well... Mori was kind of a lousy boyfriend.

Oh. Just for the record? They _**did**_ kiss. Once. On the cheek, as a good night thing. Too bad the host club didn't stay for _**that**_.

---------------------Later That Night--------------------------

Kyouya sat in his room, skimming through some papers on his desk. It was a few minutes later when he paused, seeing a piece of paper that differed from the others.

"How did _**this**_ get in here?" he murmured to himself, pulling out a piece of paper from the stack he'd been looking through. "This is from the hospital... how did it get mixed in with the host club stuff?"

He sighed, and cleared some room on his desk to place it for now, making a mental note that he had to give it back to his dad the next day. But a name caught his attention. Kyouya dropped the other papers and grabbed for the paper from the hospital.

Frowning, he muttered, "Why would _**she**_ be on this list?"

And then, everything started to make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

So Ouran High School Host Club isn't mine, it's Bisco Hatori's...

But Ayane **_is_** my character. :)

Some characters might be a little OOC in this chapter... sorry!

This is the last chapter... so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Kyouya is asleep by his laptop, having slept only for a few hours, as he had pulled an all nighter, researching for what was going to come today.

Little notes on Post-its and papers printed out from the Internet littered his table.

His alarm begins to ring, but Kyouya sleeps right through it. No one comes in to wake him up (everyone is too terrified), so... well, guess Kyouya's getting to school late today...

---------------------Hours Later--------------------------

"Where's Kyouya?" an impatient Tamaki exclaims, pacing the room. He'd been looking forwards to telling his friend all about the plan he'd come up with to get Mori to be more romantic.

The door opens and Kyouya walks in- still looking a little tired, even after sleeping through two class periods.

"Kyouya!" exclaims Tamaki excitedly, as he runs over to his friend. "Listen! Listen! I have this great idea-"

"Where's Mori?" Kyouya asks Honey, ignoring Tamaki (much to his dismay).

Honey blinks, surprised. "Takashi? He's in the library, I think. Why?" he asks, curious. It was not like Kyouya to be late... Why would he be worrying about where Mori was?

But Kyouya offered no explanation. He simply nodded and left the room (much to the host club's confusion).

---------------------Library--------------------------

Mori sighed, closing the book he'd been looking through. Putting the book aside, he picked up another, flipped to a page, and began to read.

"They're all going to say the same exact thing."

Mori jumps a little, taken completely by surprise, and turns to see his kouhai by the desk he was sitting at. "Kyouya..." Mori says; then, realizing what Kyouya had said, he frowns slightly. "What will all say the same exact thing?"

Kyouya sighs. "I know," he says simply.

Mori stiffens. "Know what?" he replies quietly.

Rather than answering right away, Kyouya takes out the hospital paper from the night before. "Room 415," is his quiet reply.

Taking the paper, Mori looks at the title. "Room Assignments (Rooms 400-450)" is says in bold letters. Shifting his gaze to room 415, Mori's expression gets darker.

"Why is Nagase-san's name on the list? And it's for this week."

"Must be another Ayane Nagase," Mori mumbles.

Kyouya frowns. "There's a picture of her on her records," he replies quietly. Mori stays silent. "Is this why you didn't want us to know her name?" Mori still refuses to answer. "We wouldn't have bothered her. We all know better than to bother someone who's ill." More silence.

Then... "She was reluctant to tell _**me**_ about it." Kyouya stays quiet this time. But Mori offers no more information. He simply gave the paper back to Kyouya and returned to his reading.

"Why didn't you stay with the host club if she wanted you to?"

Mori shuts his book and turns to look at Kyouya. "She... has a shorter time. Until she's gone, I can't allow myself to go back to the host club. I want to spend the time she has left with her."

With such an honest answer, Kyouya can't press for more. Instead, he nods, and leaves the school library. Mori returns to his book.

---------------------Later That Night--------------------------

The hospital at night is quiet. Ayane walks in the hall, as quietly as she can... so that she doesn't wake any of the other patients.

"Nothing serious, just a checkup," Ayane mutters to herself. Stopping in front of room 415, she pulls open the door, entering quietly and closing the door behind her.

"Good afternoon Nagase-san," she hears someone say, and jumps in surprise, immediately turning the light on.

Seeing Kyouya standing in a corner of the room, she laughs. "Oh... Kyouya..." she says quietly. "I keep forgetting your family runs this hospital..."

"You're not bothered by the fact that I know?" Kyouya questions her. "Or surprised by the fact that I'm here?"

Ayane shakes her head. "Nah. Takashi called me and said that you knew. And.." she pauses. "Well, I guess it doesn't bother me as much as when Takashi found out..." Sighing, Ayane sat on the hospital bed, looking out the window... towards the moon.

"You know... I was totally sure that because of this disease, I wouldn't be able lead a normal life. That I could never be in a relationship. So when I started to like Mori, I was... terrified. That he'd find out. And I kept thinking about stuff like... 'What if he thinks I'm a freak?' And stuff. I couldn't really be myself." Ayane smiles. "So I'm glad he found out... I guess. Well... at least now I am."

"So... xeroderma pigmentosum huh?" Kyouya said after a moment of silence.

Ayane laughs. "Weird disease huh?" she replies with a grin. Then, with a more serious expression on her face, she says, "Listen. I _**really**_ wanted Takashi to stay with you guys... since you're his friends and all. And I know that friends are important. I mean... _**My**_ best friend is one of the most important people I have in my life. And I'm _**happy**_ that he... chose... me. But... well..." She gives Kyouya a small smile. "Guess I'm trying to say... I hope you can wait another year or so?"

Kyouya looks surprised. "A-a year?"

"You did all that research yet you didn't know that yet?" Ayane laughs softly. "Tell the rest of the host club for me?" she adds.

Getting over the initial shock that he had felt, Kyouya smiles a (very) small smile and nods. "All right," he replies.

Ayane grins. "Thanks Kyouya. Oh. You should go. I wouldn't want you to be tired and sleep in again tomorrow." Kyouya gives her a questioning stare and she laughs. "Takashi," she replies. "Apparently you pulled an all nighter? Studying up on XP?"

Kyouya just shakes his head and makes his way towards the door. "Well... take care," he says.

"Bye," Ayane replies, and waves. "I'll be careful to stay out of the sun. Don't worry!" Kyouya can't really help but smile. She's just so... carefree? And it's hard to do that in her situation. Hm. No wonder Mori fell in love with her.

----------------------A Few Months Later-------------------------

It's quiet in the host club. Haruhi is studying, Kyouya is calculating money, Hikaru and Kaoru are playing a new game on their Nintendo DS, Honey is eating his cake at a table with Bun-Bun, and Tamaki is eating more commoner snacks.

The door opens. Everyone pauses and looks towards the doorway. Mori walks in and shuts the door. No one looks surprised to see him, but they _**do**_ give him an encouraging smile. With his normal stoical expression on his face, he nods.

Mori goes to sit by the window and everyone returns to their activities. And Operation: Make Mori Feel Better comes to an end... a month after it started.

* * *

By the way, I **_have_** watched Taiyou no Uta (both the movie **_and_** the drama... both were amazinggg... well, actually the drama was a bit... **_too_** dramatic but... anyways...).

Uhhh for those of you that don't know, XP is basically a genetic disorder where you can't protect yourself from UV lights.

Think of it as being "allergic" to UV radiation? ...I guess?

My mom's friend's son has a mild case of it... I think. He basically can't stand out in sunlight for long periods of time or he'll break out in a rash. Or something like that...

But Ayane has a more severe case of it... The "classic form" of it (XPA). Check it out on like Wikipedia and stuff like that if you want more information...

Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
